swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Zayne Carrick
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: Knights of the Galactic Republic The middle child of five born to Arvan and Reiva Carrick, Zayne Carrick makes friends easily as a boy, but at age four, his Force attunement prompts Jedi attentions, singling him out for a destiny far from his homeworld of Phaeda. Master Tokare of Dantooine perceives the boy's peculiar difficulties in wielding The Force but after The Great Sith War, The Jedi cannot afford to reject even the least capable candidates, regardless of their expected potential. Zayne proves to be a difficult student whose skill in The Force is meager, yet he shows progress at surprising times. Under Master Lucien Draay, good-natured Zayne ekes out an unexceptional apprenticeship on Taris- one grueling day at a time. Zayne's closest friends and fellow Padawans, including Shad Jelavan, are assigned to Jedi Masters on the planet, and with Shad's younger sister Shel also on Taris, life is good. By the time he is to be tested to become a Jedi Knight, Zayne has already almost caught the second-rate racketeer Marn "The Gryph" Hierogryph on several occasions, and is positive that the eighth time will be the charm. On Zayne's ninth attempt, he finally succeeds. Unfortunately, the timing could not have been worse. Late for his classmates' knighting rite, he races back to the temple, leaving Gryph temporarily magnacuffed to his speeder, and barges in on the would-be ceremony. What Zayne sees changes his life. Lightsabers ablaze, Lucien and the other Jedi Masters stand over the slain corpses of his Padawan classmates. In shock, Zayne runs, taking Gryph along for the ride while the Jedi Masters give chase. Though they escape, Zayne is named the primary suspect in the "Padawan Massacre," and Gryph is identified as his accomplice. Descending into Taris's dilapidated sublevels, the fugitives hook up with two of Gryph's underworld contacts and flee the planet. Zayne's quest to clear his name leads him into the company of Camper, Jarael, and Rohlan Dyre, but with his new outlaw friends, the fugitive Padawan spends The Mandalorian Wars putting the pieces of this puzzle together. Zayne Carrick Statistics (CL 7) Medium Human Jedi 6/Scoundrel 1 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 3, Force Flow Initiative: '+5; '''Senses: 'Perception: +4 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 19; 'Acrobatic Recovery, Block, Dodge, Mobility Hit Points: 75, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +8 (2d8+4) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+3) '''Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+8 '''Special Actions: Skilled Advisor Force Power Suite (Use the Force +9): Force Slam, Mind Trick, Move Object, Surge Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 14, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 'Talents: Acrobatic Recovery, Block, Force Flow, Skilled Advisor Feats: Dodge, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Mobility, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Skill Training (Deception), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +15, Deception +9, Pilot +10, Use the Force +9 Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Blaster Pistol, Phrik-Alloy Vambraces (May use 'Block Talent when both arms are free), Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans